


blood on the line

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Slight knifeplay that heals because vamp blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only too easy for Sehun to get his blood prince to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood on the line

There is nothing that Minseok hates more than unnecessary council meetings. The vampires under his patronage are loyal and his ground's Guard is unfailingly lethal. The rogues currently under discussion hunt in a territory so far from his school that he could not help in the search even if he wanted. He is not needed here.

It is a combination of his loyalty to the headmaster, who is quickly gaining respect in this ancient circle, and the unspoken mandate enforced by his royal lineage that keeps him rooted to his rather gaudy chair at the council table.

He scowls down at the crystal flute of fresh blood hanging between his fingers, flavors flat and stale. It’s been clouding his blood exchange the past two weeks' meetings. They've been dragging on so late that by the time he usually gets back to the House, the sky is already graying. He thinks about the blood he could be having if it weren’t for these incapable council members, and his fangs drop a bit in his mouth. The bloodlust tugs at his exchange, conjuring images of tousled blond hair and soft pale skin.

As the group sweeps into the ballroom for the social part of this wholly redundant function, Minseok considers leaving early to kidnap Sehun from his dorm, just to feel his soft skin move under his fingers. 

Watching the way Seulgi and Irene lean into Yerim, distractedly pull on the gold chains that hold up her flowing white gown, makes Minseok wish that his own blood exchange could be on his arm tonight safely. But as long as his own blood, the valuable blood of a vampire prince, lingers in Sehun’s veins, preserving his delicate beauty, Minseok will never put him in front of the council willingly. He is safest at the school, where he constantly whines he will die of boredom.

Sehun understands, truly. He has assured Minseok repeatedly that he feels no resentment about Minseok fulfilling the responsibilities of a vampire prince, but Minseok can’t shake his uneasiness. He had expected Sehun would react to the news of another round of council meetings with a gorgeous whiny pout, not with eyes downcast and emotions withdrawn. Sehun had climbed lightly into Minseok’s lap and let him drink until he could do nothing but grind down softly in a haze of pleasure, tired eyes fluttering shut with unfaltering trust.

But even then, Minseok couldn’t get a proper read on Sehun’s feelings, and the fault is his own. Sehun's ability to block the communication of the blood exchange is only an indication of how absent Minseok has been for the past couple of months. He didn’t even wake up as Minseok deposited his unusually light form safely on his bed in the human dorm, and Minseok let him sleep. He didn't need to remind his lover of the rules in place during his absence. He didn’t need to, but he wanted to, even if only to see the mischievous glint in Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun usually rather enjoys breaking Minseok’s rules, flouncing into the vampire-infested House to visit Yixing or Jongdae or another dorm member, even sending taunts over the blood exchange that he is there without permission. Minseok always punishes him thoroughly when he returns, not that it convinces Sehun to behave any better the next time Minseok leaves. But something about Sehun’s withdrawal lately makes Minseok think that the playful gleam in his eyes wouldn’t be there this time. Minseok had promised his sleeping lover he would make up for his negligence with a soft kiss to his forehead, then left immediately for the council gala.

Since then, Sehun’s quiet obedience to the rules has only fed Minseok’s worries. For once, Minseok almost wishes that he could feel the familiar teasing of his lovely troublemaker. 

He imagines Sehun padding barefoot up the plush staircase of the House, pushing into Minseok’s suite on the uppermost floor. A hand sliding down his glowing chest, shirt discarded, jeans slung loose low around his hips.

He lets out a frustrated sigh, and in front of him, Seulgi pulls away from Yerim’s ear to send him an entertained look. “Separation pains?”

Another image of Sehun filters through, a hand tentatively palming himself over his jeans, but this time, arousal zings suddenly through the blood exchange, and Minseok chokes on a warning growl, finally recognizing the images as Sehun’s perspective projections. He bows to the Ladies Irene and Seulgi, and quickly excuses himself from the building.

 _Tell me you aren't where I think you are._ Smug, Sehun shows he has peeled his jeans off with a satisfied sigh and is palming himself to full hardness. Completely exposed in Minseok's room. In a house full of vampires.

 _You're coming back, right?_ He slides his hands over his smooth thighs and presses them together tightly, letting Minseok feel the ghost of his touch. _Fuck me._

 _Be smug now, but I'm on my way._ This isn't the first time Sehun has done this, and it probably won't be the last.

 _Better hurry._ Minseok makes out the glint of a blade teasing dangerously up his stomach and sucks in a shaky breath. 

_Don’t you dare._

The first shallow cut slowly pools luscious blood in his collarbones, trails down his flat stomach. Sehun gives a little whine. _Make me, my lord._ Minseok is dizzy, fangs fully extended. He can almost taste the rich blood, can feel Sehun’s heartbeat speeding under his ribcage. The next cut glances next to his hip bone, and the blood dips deep down his pelvis, runs along his cock. Sehun thrusts down with a moan, and Minseok realizes blearily that Sehun’s other hand is two fingers deep working himself open. 

_How many of your charges know by now that I’m here?_ Sehun drops the knife onto the sheets and drags a hand through the gorgeous red mess on his torso. Minseok snarls through the blood exchange, a chant of you are mine. _Mine._

_Come get me, Minseok._

Sehun’s lust thrums in his veins so intensely it turns the edges of his vision a blurry red.

He trusts his vampires to recognize Sehun’s blood and fear the consequences of crossing Minseok enough to lay low tonight, but hopes all the same that they stay firmly in their rooms because he is _murderous._

Sehun can feel it, and suddenly he’s grateful that Kyungsoo came prowling out of his room to shoo the weaker vampires from the dorm at his request. Other than some grumbling, mostly from Kyungsoo, Sehun’s safe plan has gone off without a hitch.

He can feel the moment Minseok walks into the House. At the apparent absence of lower level vamps thanks to Sehun’s foresight, his murderous intent dissolves into something heady and dangerous and exhilarating and directed entirely towards Sehun.

The door to Minseok’s suite slams open, and the thrumming blood exchange falls absolutely still almost audibly. He can hear Minseok’s slow footsteps before he sees him approach the four poster, shadows under his eyes pronounced, hair slicked back, eyes trained on the cuts that are still slowly trickling blood down Sehun’s neck and torso. He’s tugging at the tie of his crisp suit as he climbs onto the bed, face neutral, even as more precome leaks from Sehun’s hard cock in anticipation. 

He shrugs out of his shirt and Sehun reaches forward instinctively to fit his hands around his firm waist, but Minseok gathers his wrists gently and makes quick work of knotting them to the headboard with his tie, face still carefully expressionless. After shucking his pants, he trails his hands up Sehun’s slick thighs as he crawls forward to settle between his spread legs.

Minseok leans down slowly, plants his hands on the bed, and licks a line up the mess of blood and pre-come on the hard contour of Sehun’s torso almost reverently. Sehun whines lowly, head tipped back to expose the line of his throat. So close already, so close. Minseok laps at the pools of blood lingering in the dip above Sehun’s collarbones, tenderly cleans the wounds there, and makes his way back down his chest, licking carefully around his cock without touching it. He pauses briefly on his way back up to suck a nipple between his teeth and tease it with his fangs.

Sehun arches up, already trembling with the need to come, but he knows better than to whine right now, to upset this very precarious balance. This much arousal, this gentle worship, Sehun can take.

It isn’t until Minseok takes Sehun’s hipbone into his mouth and sucks hard that the heady wave of pleasure pulls Sehun taut. He expects Minseok’s fingers to close tight around his cock before he can crash, but Minseok lets him come, pulls off the clean hip wound and sucks lightly on the head of his cock to pull him through. 

When he comes down from his high, Minseok is still licking the blood off his sensitive cock with broad strokes, and he lets out a high whine before he can think. He cuts it off quickly, but it's already out there, so he chances a hesitant glance at his blood vow. Minseok is trying and failing to keep the corners of his lips from curling up. 

Amused. 

“I’m only being thorough,” Minseok teases.

The tension breaks, and Sehun whimpers as Minseok bends back down to lick up the come clean from his stomach. 

“So since you let me come,” he starts. Minseok hitches an eyebrow, working his tongue down the stray trails of blood around his pelvis and inner thighs. “Does that mean I’m out of trouble?” 

“Hardly,” Minseok deadpans, before pressing three fingers to Sehun’s stretched entrance and sinking them in steadily. Sehun cries out, thrusting down to meet them, and Minseok holds a hand against his hip to keep him still while he bends to lick around his fingers at the remnants of blood. 

Sehun gasps, trying to rock his hips down onto Minseok’s fingers. “More, more, _fuck me_ ,” he moans, but Minseok pulls all his fingers out with a curt, “No.” He reaches up to pin Sehun’s hips to the mattress with both hands. 

“What-” Sehun splutters indignantly, breaking off into a scream when Minseok drags the flat of his tongue across Sehun’s entrance. 

“Minseok,” he whines, which earns him a light slap on the thigh as Minseok thrusts his tongue in and curls it firmly. Sehun’s whole body trembles harder with each drag of Minseok’s tongue. “Fuck me, _fuck me_ , please-”

“You should have thought of how impatient you’d be before you determined to get blood everywhere,” Minseok says dryly, but after one last swirl of his tongue around Sehun’s rim, he sits up and reaches over to pluck the lube off the nightstand. A moment of worried pause later, he unties the knot around Sehun's wrists and massages them gently.

"You're so soft," Sehun scoffs fondly. "Some scary vampire king." As soon as the feeling returns to his hands, he reaches for Minseok's cock with little grabby motions.

“I’m a prince, brat,” Minseok grumbles, leaning out of reach while slicking up his cock with quick motions, “but you’ve been so good and you got me out of the gala, so you deserve a reward.” He lifts Sehun’s hips and presses in deep, leaning down to lick into Sehun’s mouth and swallow his satisfied moan. Sehun squirms a bit, unable to get proper leverage in this position, but Minseok guides his hips down and thrusts in deep and slow. 

Sehun’s fingers claw at the sheets, head tipping back in ecstasy as Minseok starts fucking into him thoroughly, pulling his hips up sharply to meet his thrusts.

“More, please, more,” he sobs, his legs looping around Minseok’s lean waist, toes curling helplessly against Minseok’s spine. Minseok releases one of Sehun’s hips, holds his own wrist to his lips, and bites down hard. He reaches down to caress Sehun’s cheek, and Sehun’s hands close around his wrist, tongue licking tentatively at the wound. Minseok’s blood shoots fire down his whole body, wraps him up in Minseok’s protection, makes him feel fuller with each thrust until he’s shuddering uncontrollably. 

With another mouthful of Minseok’s blood, the pleasure that wracks his body is almost painful and he comes untouched, Minseok grinding deeper into him. He lets go of Minseok’s wrist, feeling the blood trail down from his red lips to his chin. 

Minseok licks it up, hips stuttering as he comes with a moan. He drops his weight next to Sehun, but immediately flips over, burrowing into Sehun’s chest. His fingers slide sluggishly over Sehun's collarbone and hip, where the wounds are already sealed shut, no trace of having been touched by a blade. Minseok's fingers stop over his heart, and Sehun knows it must be nearing daylight, so he pulls the comforter over their entwined bodies and resigns himself to a warm afternoon with his vampire prince. 

The renewed blood exchange hums sweetly wherever their bodies meet, lulling Sehun into a safe sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe we should put a wc on how much xiuhun is written /because/ of Jenn. she can cackle delightfully as the number gets higher. Might play in this verse, because there's vampchen/kai, vampsoo/krisyeol, vampluxing/baek, vampsu/tao. whoops.


End file.
